


Anime x Reader

by LordSister



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), NSFW, Parent AU, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, with a smattering of Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: A book of oneshots and possible multiple chapter stories from the fandoms we all love and adore! Attack on Titan, Owari no Seraph, Angels of Death, Soul Eater, and more to be included in the future! Have fun!^^Requests are currently closed!





	1. Perfect (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

A/N: This was inspired by the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. Give it a listen while you read if you like!^^

 

_There wasn't much he could give you, that was for damn sure. He wasn't rich, didn't have any real possessions, and, despite his note-worthy reputation and power in the Survey Corps., didn't have much in the way of a title._

_But once he found a love for himself...once he found you...there was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to you. He'd lost too many people for anything to happen to you too._

_Being the way he was, Levi pushed you away at first, unwilling to start anything with you in case things went the same way they had the last few times he'd cared about someone. He knew he loved you, more than he'd loved anyone, but anyone who got close to him ended up dead and he didn't know if he had the strength to add your name to the list._

_He underestimated you, however. Instead of leaving him alone, you dove right into the challenge of winning him over, of letting him know it was okay to love._

Levi's arms wrapped around you in the dark and you leaned into him, planting soft kisses along his jaw. Neither of you said anything, conveying the day's frustrations through touch instead of words as the cool night air brushed your skin.

_You were arguably the strongest person he knew. No one knew where you had come from before joining the Survey Corps. or what your background was, but it was clear you had suffered the same tragedies as many of the others who had joined the military after the fall of Wall Maria. What made you different from your fellows, however, was how much harder you worked, barely taking a minute for yourself and throwing every bit of your effort into whatever tasks presented themselves before you._

_Levi had met few people in his life as dedicated as you, following his lead and sharing in his endeavors as his right hand and trusted confidante. He found himself relying on you with a whole-hearted faithfulness he didn't know he was capable of and, for the first time in a very long time, Levi began to imagine a future after everything was over and done with._

_A home just for you and him...peace and quiet and love...maybe even children..._

The grass beneath his bare feet was still warm from the day's sun, the sensation welcome after a long day in sweaty boots. A history of entrusted secrets filled the space between his heart and yours, bringing your bodies impossibly closer. Burying his face into the side of your neck, Levi began to sway the both of you from side to side, the skirt of your light dress fluttering against his trouser-clad legs in the breeze.

_Fighting against incalculable odds, he had to believe everything would be alright. Levi had never been an optimist by nature, but if he spent his time dwelling on the darker thoughts lurking in his mind of what very possibly could happen in the future, he was sure to go mad. He had to believe you would make it where others had not, had to believe that you would pull through, had to believe you would keep loving him through the storm._

_And you had._

_Your hand in his, you stayed by him through everything. He was sure it was more than he deserved, but like hell was he going to give you up now that he'd finally found you._

Pulling back, Levi could just make out your features in the dark, the shimmer of your eyes, the soft, bashful smile on your lips, even the light blush that appeared on your cheeks as you looked away from him. "Sorry. I look like a mess right now," you murmured, burying your face in his shoulder. 

Indeed, your hair was mussed from having jumped out of bed when you had heard your husband come home, but, as his hand traveled from its position on your waist to cup your cheek and bring your face away from his shoulder, Levi didn't think you had ever looked more beautiful.

Your eyes reflected his in the moonlight and there he saw his future, a future of hard-won peace and enduring love. Here was everything he could ever want, clad in a simple white dress more becoming than any noble's gown or soldier's uniform, and Levi mentally repeated the vow he had made to you on your wedding day, that he would protect you with every breath in his body. "What are you talking about?" he scolded, voice low and husky as his lips neared yours. "You look perfect," he whispered underneath his breath.

Closing what little space remained between your mouth and his, he kissed you slow, hoping to convey at least an inkling of how much he loved you.

For now at least, both of you were able to lose yourselves in each other's arms, in the patient, understanding, steadfast love built between you and him after years of shared hardships, forgetting the troubles of the world beyond.

And for now at least, the promise of a future was enough.

It wasn't exactly what he had imagined, the world was still plagued by titans and equally ravenous aristocrats, but he had you. Your heart was the sole possession he truly needed and he had no intention of giving you up anytime soon. In a world such as yours and his, where it was unclear how much time anyone had left, Levi wasn't going to regret a single second. 

...Because anything he did with you was too perfect to regret.


	2. Stuck With Me (Ichinose Guren x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song "Stuck With Me" by Timeflies. Enjoy!^^
> 
> I do not own Owari no Seraph, any of its characters, or the song "Stuck With Me."

Guren stirred and winced as the room beyond his closed eyes lightened, throwing an arm over his face before realizing that the bed felt too cold, too empty. With a groan he rolled onto his side and rose onto an elbow, reluctantly opening his eyes. "(Y/n)?" he called, voice rough with sleep. Blinking a few times to adjust to the dim light, Guren saw you turn from the window with an apologetic smile on your face, letting the curtain fall back into place as you did. "What time is it?"

"Early. It'll be dawn soon." Despite his drowsiness, Guren could detect the tense set to your posture and the nervous undertone in your voice. Though you were attempting to hide it, something was definitely bothering you.

Rubbing and hand over his tired eyes and into his hair, he murmured, "Come back to bed. We have the day off today, remember?"

"I know." You still made no move to join him in bed once more, averting your eyes instead, the worry plain on your face.

Studying you for a moment, Guren rose from the bed with a sigh. Striding towards your rigid figure, he scooped you into his arms before you could move away, carrying you back to the bed and laying down with you on top of him. 

"Guren!" you huffed, giving him a half-hearted glare as you blew stray locks of hair out of your face.

"You know nothing's going to change between us, right?" he asked almost offhandedly, lazily running a hand up and down the curve of your back. "No matter what happens, it's going to be you and me."

You sighed and laid your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I know. It's just that with all of this political turmoil your wrapped up in not to mention the way things are going on the vampire front, I worry about you a lot." Your hand intertwined with his and he brought your hand to his mouth, kissing your knuckles softly. "I worry about us a lot," you added, your voice barely above a whisper as the pressure built in your throat from holding back tears.

Guren didn't take his gaze away from the ceiling, simply holding you to him and saying, "I would never lie to you, (y/n). Egocentric family big-shots and vampires can both go to hell for all I care. Believe me when I say things aren't going to change between us. I'm not going to let them change us." You sobbed softly against him, your shoulders quaking, and he held you tighter. "You're stuck with me, (y/n)."

That earned him a hiccup-punctuated laugh and Guren smiled, leaning down to place a firm kiss into your hair. It came as little of a surprise to him that he found you beautiful even when you cried. You were natural, genuine in all sense of the word, both in body and soul. That's just how you were made and he thanked whatever gods were out there for it. As his free hand traveled up and down the figure he had come to love so much, he realized he could probably draw your shape from memory alone after having spent so much time and love memorizing every curve, dip, and mark. Even so, it would only be an illustration, an erasable imprint of his love.

Guren remembered how you had fought accepting your feelings for him, worrying about a million little factors that could spell disaster and keeping him at arm's length as you did. Sly and cunning as he was, it had taken months for him to wear you down, months of him both hating and loving your strong will and stubbornness at the same time.

Chuckling to himself, Guren rolled on to his side so he could see you more clearly, brushing damp strands of hair away from your cheeks as you sniffled. Propping his head up on an arm and wrapping the other around around your waist, he gazed down at you through half-lidded eyes, relishing the feel of you against him. "You know you're always on my mind, don't you? There isn't a single moment I'm not thinking about you."

"Really? I would think that would get annoying," you joked and Guren smiled, hoping you were starting to feel better.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." He leaned his face closer to yours, catching the hitch in your breath. "I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I'm in this for life," he murmured, his lips brushing yours ever so gently. "You're stuck with me until the end."

Leaning forward you pressed your lips to his softly then more firmly, conveying what mere words could not. Reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck, you tangled your fingers in the soft dark hair at the nape of his neck and allowed yourself to melt against him as his own strong arms fully embraced you, holding you protectively as his mouth moved against yours. 

A few stray tears still fell down your cheeks, but the emotion behind them was no longer anxiety or sadness but relief and faith in the fact that Guren was yours, that you were stuck with him...and nothing could change that.

Outside, the sun began to rise, but neither you nor him left the bed to open the curtains and let the world in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter is Isaac Foster from Angels of Death!


	3. The Color Red (Isaac Foster x Reader) Flower Shop AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Zack and an AU! contest on DeviantArt posed the perfect opportunity for me to finally write for him!<33
> 
> I do not own Angels of Death or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic.

Bandaged fingers spun the narrow stem of a spider lily slowly to and fro, the movement just as sinister as the spin of a knife or the cocking of a gun. The world outside the small flower shop was just beginning to wake up, more and more people appearing on the streets as they went about their daily lives, yet mismatched eyes remained trained on the ominous flower, contemplating, scheming, planning.

The shop was completely still except for the repeated motion of the spinning flower. Back, forth, back, forth. Zack knew he would have to open the shop soon, but not yet. It wasn't time yet. 

There was one reason and one reason only that Zack was still running this damn shop and that reason wouldn't make her appearance for another fifteen minutes. Considering how much patronage the shop received, he could have closed it and skipped town long ago, but for a single person who he just couldn't figure out.

After some blind old man he'd known for a week had left him the shop after kicking the bucket, Zack had decided to manage the shop because he figured he had nothing better to do. What else was there for a scarred orphan with no education and a questionable mental state? Besides, the old man had taken care of him- a strange child with obvious blood on his hands- without question, thereby earning Zack's loose sense of indebtedness. The least he could do was keep running the old man's smelly shop. 

He'd quickly discovered that growing flowers was harder than it seemed. Zack was good at killing, the exact opposite of keeping things alive. Selling them was fine, people really liked flowers for some reason he didn't care to understand, but making them grow was nearly impossible...until he realized something. 

He could only grow red flowers. 

Maybe it was because they could sense his bloodlust and savagery, but any other kind of flower died. Only red flowers lived. And he had to admit it suited him.

Here he stood, a bandaged figure surrounded by flowers the color of blood, as a strange bubbling sensation swelled in his chest, bringing a shit-eating grin to his lips. His eyes sparked dangerously and he couldn't have contained the mad laughter that erupted from somewhere deep in his lungs even if he wanted to, which he didn't. The sound tore a hole through the previous silence and a shiver went through the flowers around him in revelry, petals glowing in the morning light slanting into the shop.

A few moments later, left panting and hungry, Zack turned toward the door and opened it, flipping the chipped sign hanging on a peg from "closed" to "open." Just in time, as he caught sight of you making your way up the street, the sunlight shimmering in your hair. Black and gold eyes took in your figure eagerly, greedily. You seemed to sense his gaze on you, looking up with a doe-like expression before smiling brightly and waving, picking up your pace as you made your way toward him.

His blood sung at the sight of you and that expression reserved for him alone, and Zack smiled back, just as happy to see you, a tingling, nervous, violent energy spreading through his body.

The stem of the spider lily still in his hand snapped between his fingers.

 

 

"They're beautiful, Zack," you murmured softly, bending over a bucket of roses. He watched intently as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"You think so?" he scoffed, truly not understanding why people liked flowers so much. Sure, they looked pretty for five minutes, but then they died. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter, Zack continued to study you.

He'd known you for years now. Every morning you would stop by his shop on your way to work at a cafe nearby. And not once had you said anything about his bandages or asked him about his past. Anyone else who had ever seen him had immediately been put off by his intimidating look and walked the other way...or else tried to "help" him and regretted it.

Zack didn't give a rat's ass about other people, but you were different. Over time, he had come to see you as, well, _his_. Your daily visits were the only thing he actually looked forward to in this blood-stained, twisted life of his.

Few things in his life were truly beautiful, but he considered you to be one of them.

Straightening, you turned your gaze away from the flowers, meeting his relentless stare with a inquisitive tilt of your head. "Zack? Is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He continued to look at you as he answered, "What are you talking about, idiot? This is how I always look at you."

Head still cocked to the side, a "hmm" escaped your closed lips as you continued to meet his gaze unflinchingly. Yet another thing about you Zack couldn't figure out. How you could hold his stare. 

For a split second there was a shift in the atmosphere of the shop, not a romantic shift or a shift in tension, but a shift in secrecy. Like glancing a phantom, something big, something dangerous slipped into view and disappeared just as quickly.

Zack didn't have time to dwell on it as you blinked and turned away, breaking the spell. When you met his gaze again, a rose in your hand, there was a shadow in your eyes, a shadow that unnerved him...

 

 

Clicking his tongue, Zack flipped the sign on the door from "open" to "closed." He hadn't gotten a lot of business today, but frankly he didn't care. All he had wanted to think about was the strange moment he had shared with you that morning. He had always considered you as something fragile, innocent, naïve, but that look in your eyes...said otherwise. That look was all too familiar to him, reflected back at him from his own eyes every time he happened to see himself in a mirror or window. 

Consumed by his own thoughts, he hadn't even realized how much time had passed until he blinked and found himself sitting in complete darkness, not even having turned on a light or lit a candle. 

Damn, he was in a bad mood. He didn't want to go back to his shitty little cabin feeling like this. He wanted to destroy tonight, to feel the rush of his blood in his veins, to wreak havoc on this godforsaken world that hadn't shown a single bit of mercy to him from the day he was born. 

Grabbing a very particular weapon he had acquired some months ago from the back room, he tore off his ragged apron, donning a brown jacket and immediately drawing up the hood. He didn't even care to lock the door of the shop behind him, deciding simply to flip the little wood panel, but before he could take a single step he heard the distinct crash of a trash can being knocked over. 

A wild light in his eyes, he turned at the sound of a possible victim, teeth exposed in a wicked smile. Shadows moved out of the circle of light cast by a street light, two hulking black figures dragging a third, smaller, struggling figure down the street. A panicked scream for help echoed down the silent street and Zack blinked, the voice he knew so well echoing in his ears. His smile dropped into a snarl, a growl ripping through his chest and his vision turning red. If there was one person he needed to protect it was _his_ person.

He took off, boots pounding the pavement and scythe held at the ready, as you were dragged into an alley. A bloodlust stronger than any he'd felt before took control of his limbs, his blood rushing uncontrollably. It only took a few seconds for him to reach the mouth of the alley, his mind consumed with malicious intent, but it was long enough for the distinct scent of blood to fill his nostrils. His heart stopped beating for a moment, his rage reaching a peak, but when he peered into the alley, thinking it was too late, he pulled up short. Gold and black eyes went wide as everything Zack had thought and expected was flipped on its head, the foundations of his already unstable world shaken.

The men he'd seen drag you into the alley were lying in growing pools of their own blood, torn open, their faces frozen in stunned looks of horror and fear. You stood in the middle of the mess, blood-soaked and trembling with a knife in your hand, your breath coming in gasps. For a moment, Zack thought you were shaking because you were scared, but when you looked up, your eyes meeting his in the moonlight, he realized he couldn't have been more wrong. The light in your eyes was a perfect complement to that in his own. There wasn't the least amount of fear, your body like a live wire as it hummed with an excited energy. 

Zack couldn't help but think how beautiful you looked like this, proud, strong, confident.

A gasp escaped your lips as you registered his presence, reigning yourself in, the deadly light snuffing out. Your mouth opened and closed a couple of times before you finally looked down, features marred by shame. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

Zack could barely hear it over the roaring of his own blood, your words barely a whisper, but he ignored it even so. Something about the way you hung your head, the way you hid your blood-stained hands, the way you _hadn't told him you possessed this side of yourself all these years_ pissed him off to no end.

"Zack-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He didn't yell, his voice low, husky, dangerous. "All these years and you never told me about this?" The blade of his scythe hit the ground, cracking the concrete. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" You didn't flinch, didn't shy away from him, just stood there, silent, as he panted harshly. "WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Your hair shadowed your eyes. "...Because this side of me isn't right, Zack." You gestured at the gore around you. "How is this right?"

He scoffed. "Not right my ass. It's you, isn't it? How could it be anything but right?!"

"How can we live in a world like this if this is right?" You chuckled humorlessly, your shoulders slumping in exhaustion. "I'm so tired of living as half of who I am, Zack."

"Then let's leave."

You looked at him, blinking wide eyes. "What?"

He strode closer to you, scythe dragging behind him. "Leave with me, (y/n). Let's go live the way that's right for us in this damn world, just you and me." He reached a bandaged hand out to you, holding your gaze.

You swallowed. "I thought you would think less of me because of this."

He quirked a smile. "I'm just as blood-stained as you are, (y/n). Besides..." His voice dropped, his grin taking on a possessive tilt. "You're mine. I'm not going to let you go."

When he pulled back, still offering you his hand, he couldn't help the shiver of excitement that went down his spine as the savage light re-entered your eyes. Without a hint of doubt, you reached out and took his hand. "Let's burn it down, Zack."

He pulled you close, an idea forming in his mind. "I know where to start."

 

 

Residents of the town watched, shocked and entranced, as firefighters desperately tried to put out a blaze that had quickly consumed a small flower shop on a street corner, but no matter how much they tried to put the flames out the fire only grew.

A few blocks away, a woman screamed upon discovering two bloody corpses in an alley, a crowd gathering in horrified curiosity as police arrived on the scene, trying the maintain order in both locations as whispers of wild criminals on the loose spread as quickly as the fire through the town. 

A few people brought up the matter of where the owner of the flower shop was, but no one seemed to know who he was. Even if they had they wouldn't have been able to find him.

He was already far away with his precious blood-stained angel. Never to return.

Inside the blazing flower shop, wreathed in sickly sweet smoke, a spider lily's spindly petals caught fire and burned.

Painted in the color red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. Isaac needs more love!!! Anyway, thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it!^^


	4. Bad Things Come In Threes (Yut-Lung Lee x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never fully recover from the events of Banana Fish. This show wasn't good for my heart.T_T I do not own Banana Fish, any of its characters, or the picture.

It started that morning.

In an odd stroke of misfortune, your wedding band slipped off your finger and down the drain while you were in the shower. Your distraught cry as you desperately tried to fish it out had Yut-Lung running from the bedroom, ready to defend you with nothing but his bare hands.

When you explained what happened he simply chuckled, relieved that the problem wasn't something more serious, and said that he'd buy you a new one. At your half-hearted glare, he pulled you into him, naked, soaking, and upset, and soothed you the best he could, rubbing circles into the bare skin of your back and whispering sweet comforts in your ear.

Neither you nor he had ever been the kind of people to believe in superstition and he was quick to dismiss the occurrence, but you were obviously upset and a little unsettled. Thumb rubbing the paler, sensitive skin of your ring finger, your mind drifted at the lack of metal. Something didn't _feel_ right and it was more than just the loss of your ring. The hairs on the back of your neck refused to lay flat and the muscles in your shoulders itched with tension.

You tried to shake it off, praying nothing else would happen that day...but the world doesn't always work the way we want it to.

"Do you have to go to work today?" you asked, as Yut-Lung slipped on his shoes and coat. "Whatever you have going on can wait, can't it?"

"I wish it could, but I have some important meetings to attend today," he sighed, bringing you into a hug. "Try not to worry too much, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before he could pull away you cupped his flawless face in your hands and kissed him hard, kissed him as if it would be the last time you kissed him. "Stay safe, okay?"

Leaning forward to press his forehead to yours, his dark eyes gazed into your own as he murmured, "I will." He took a deep breath in and out, the vulnerability on his face something he was willing to show to you alone. "I love you, (y/n)."

It took a massive amount of effort to unknit your furrowed brow and give him a smile. "I love you, too, Yut-Lung."

With a wink thrown over his shoulder, he was gone.

You stared at the door long after it had closed, pressure building in your throat and the sound of its shutting echoing through your mind. Lips barely parting, your next words escaped on a whisper.

"Come back to me..."

 

 

Your nervousness refused to abate as the day continued and you forced yourself to continue with your daily life. The slightest, most ordinary sound made you jump and you had to stop yourself from anxiously texting Yut-Lung every hour.

Maybe you were overreacting, but considering the nature of the cruel, underground world you and Yut-Lung lived in you thought your concerns were justified. If anything happened to Yut-Lung....

Your phone rang, startling you from your thoughts and almost making you drop the mug of tea in your hands. For a heartbeat you thought it was Yut-Lung, but looking at the contact you found it was a number you didn't recognize. "Hel-" Your greeting was abruptly cut off as an explosion from outside rocked the floor and made the windows bulge and crack. Tea and shards of ceramic spilled across the floor as your mug fell from the counter. Instinctively dropping low to the ground, you waited for bullets to shatter the windows, for hitmen or kidnappers to invade your home, but no further attack came.

 _"Are you still alive, Mrs. Lee?"_ a static-warped voice asked from the phone discarded on the floor nearby, its screen cracked. _"There's much more of where that came from awaiting you and your vile family in the future."_ And the line went dead.

You did your best to appear calm as the guards rushed in, checking you over for injuries and escorting you to a safer location, but you couldn't control the shaking of your clenched fists or the trembling of your lip as the attacker's words ran through your mind.

_"There's more of where that came from..."_

"Notify my husband of what's happened immediately," you ordered, your firm, steady voice at odds with the mad beating of your heart.

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Lee is being taken to a safe location as we speak."

Nodding, you faced forward, trying to calm your breathing. You desperately wished that Yut-Lung was there with you, but for now it was enough to know that he was safe.

Absentmindedly, your thumb strayed to your ring finger, rubbing the bare, vulnerable skin.

 

 

Warning bells blared in your mind. You'd been repeatedly assured that Yut-Lung had reached his destination safely and was under heavy guard, but it did nothing to quiet your growing fears. You needed to see him, to confirm with your own eyes that he was okay. Under direct orders from your husband, you weren't allowed to leave the safehouse you had been taken to, but you couldn't stand this any longer. You could feel it in your bones that something was very wrong, that the two bad occurrences that had taken place that day were about to be joined by a third.

It would be near impossible to sneak away from the guards and they had been given permission to physically restrain you if necessary, but you weren't about to let that stop you. When everything had reasonably settled down and your assigned protectors left you alone for a moment, you ducked away down a shadowed side corridor and stole a car from the garage.

What you were doing was reckless by all means, but you didn't care about the consequences right now. All you cared about was whether the love of your life was truly safe and unharmed.

Even though you were endangering yourself for the sake of a hunch, you prayed that you were wrong, prayed that everything was fine and that you were just going crazy. And as you approached the safehouse Yut-Lung was supposed to have been taken to, everything did seem fine, but you really should've known better.

A bullet hit one of your front tires just as half of the building before you exploded into flame. More bullets peppered the side of the vehicle, bouncing off of the reinforced glass as you tried to maintain control and managed to crash just behind the side of the building the wasn't currently burning. The car door opened and you recognized the Lee family's guards as you were unceremoniously dragged out of your seat and towards a side entrance. People were shouting and running around in disorder as you were practically carried down the hall. A gunshot sounded somewhere close by and your cheek stung, the guard that had been pulling you along dropping to the ground with a sickening thud.

Refusing to succumb to shock for even a heartbeat, you bolted, racing down in the hall in a mad dash for survival. You had barely rounded the corner before gunfire filled the previous hallway and you forced yourself to move faster.

Panic-filled moments went by and your heart beat painfully in your chest as you burst through the first door you saw, hoping that whoever was on the other side was a friend. Guns turned in your direction and a shout came to hold fire, but you didn't hear it over the roar in your ears, relief weakening your knees at the sight of the man before you. Blood seeped down your face from the graze on your cheek, mixing with tears, but you didn't care as you threw yourself into Yut-Lung's arms.

"(Y/n), what the hell are you doing here?!" he said harshly, his arms tight around you. You could tell he was angry, but it was an anger borne out of concern for your safety. "Why didn't you stay where it was safe?!"

"Sir! We've received word that the other safehouse has been attacked as well! And the teams that were deployed in the east wing have been overrun!"

"What?!"

A nearby explosion made the floor tremble and a protective arm wrapped around your waist as Yut-Lung pushed you behind him.

"We need to leave, now! Send word to fall back!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Goddamnit!" You heard your husband growl out from between clenched teeth as he ushered you towards the door, guards falling into formation around the two of you. The door opened and you were hustled out into the chaos, the sounds of combat and men in agony loud and relentless as the company turned a corner towards the back of the building and the bullet-proof vehicles parked there.

Men dropped, dead and dying, around you, but you forced yourself to keep moving, facing straight ahead and counting the steps until you and your loved one reached safety.

The two of you were close, oh so close, to making it out unscathed, but a third event to join the first two had yet to come and fate wouldn't have it any other way.

Guards covered you and Yut-Lung as you emerged from the safehouse and made your way towards a van. The back doors were opened and your husband's hand refused to leave yours as he pushed you in, following close behind you.

And that's when it happened.

In the heartbeat before Yut-Lung was able to fully get in the van a bullet somehow got through the barricade of guards, hitting the Chinese man directly in his side. If you had to describe what you felt in that moment, it was as if you had been shot too. Blinding emptiness and shock chased by incomparable pain, the kind that tears hearts open in an instant and drives even the most level-headed to madness. You didn't even register the scream that escaped your lips as Yut-Lung fell on top of you, his face twisted in agony. A few more guards jumped into the van, closing the doors and starting the engine. Someone was yelling something about a hospital, but you weren't listening, too focused on the life escaping your love.

What began that morning with the loss of your ring had come full circle.

A sticky warmth seeped through your fingers as you pressed them to your husband's stomach, desperately trying to staunch the blood. Your mind worked in desperate, adrenaline-driven bursts as you realized he wasn't breathing. Screaming for help, you started chest compressions, alternating between pressing on his abdomen and giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Stay with me, Yut-Lung."

1...2...3...compressions and you pressed your mouth to his, breathing air into his lungs.

"Stay with me, my love."

1...2...3...more compressions and the process began again.

"Please, don't leave me!"

1......2......3......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it!^^


	5. Late Night Stories (Ja'far x Reader) Parent! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all appreciate how freaking beautiful Ja'far is? Both physically and personality-wise? Ah, I'm so glad I finally get to write for this series!^^
> 
> I do not own Magi, any of its characters, or the picture.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: "Baba" is the Persian equivalent of "Father" AND we're just going to call your child Haroun because repeatedly writing (c/n) disrupts the flow of the story.**

The night sky glimmered far above, the moon and stars and milky heavens shimmering with otherworldly light, while all slept peacefully in the kingdom of Sindria far below. 

All except for a small boy with white hair and a splash of freckles across his face, the spitting image of his father, standing at his parents' bedside.

"Baba!" the little boy whispered, nudging his father's arm.

The older male stirred, sighing and turning over, before falling back asleep.

"Baba!" he said again, more insistent this time.

Ja'far's features pinched for a second before smoothing out again, nearly pulled from the depths of sleep but not quite.

"Baba!" the little boy said a third time, his voice no longer a whisper as he shook his father's arm with a small hand.

"Huh-What? What's going on?" The white-haired man startled awake, blinking bleary, grey eyes. His gaze settling on his son, Ja'far sat up, a look of confusion and concern crossing his features. "Haroun? What are you doing up? You should be asleep."

"I had a bad dream," the child admitted, looking down at his bare feet.

Before Ja'far could say anything, a shifting from the other side of the bed drew both boys' attention. With a soft groan, you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you turned to your husband. "Ja'far? What's wrong?"

"Haroun had a nightmare."

"Oh, my little one, did you?" you cooed, peering over Ja'far's shoulder at your son. Your child only nodded, his large eyes hopeful. "Come here, baby." Lifting the blankets, you opened your arms to the little boy as he readily leaped onto the bed, scrambled over his father, and snuggled into you. 

Exchanging an amused, loving look with you, Ja'far ran a hand through Haroun's hair as you held him close, both parents attempting to soothe their distraught son. "Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" Ja'far murmured. Haroun nodded into the fabric of your loose linen nightgown, clinging to you as a baby animal would cling to its mother even as you laid him down between yourself and Ja'far. Reaching out, the white-haired man rubbed a hand up and down his son's back. "Would you like to hear a story, Haroun?" 

Finally detaching from you, the little boy turned towards his father, excitement making his eyes sparkle as he nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm!"

Smiling, you and Ja'far curled around Haroun, reaching out to lace your hands together from across the small body lying between the two of you. Tiny fists grasped the blankets as Haroun wiggled a little bit, eagerly awaiting the beginning of his father's story. "Which story are you going to tell me, Baba? The fisherman and the djinni? Oh! Or the three princes and the Princess Nouri- Noro-"

"Nouronnihar?" Ja'far supplied.

"Yeah, that!"

"No, none of those. I have a new story for you tonight."

"A new story? What's it called?"

"Mmm..." Tilting his head back, Ja'far thought for a moment before saying, "The Princess and the King's Adviser." 

You blinked at your husband, eyes wide and curious, but he only gave you a sly wink. 

"Once upon a time, there was a great king who was meant to marry a beautiful princess." Ja'far's grey gaze shifted from Haroun to you and he smiled. "Though the princess was the youngest of six sisters, she was the most beautiful as well as the smartest and her father was determined to make a powerful match for her." You rolled your eyes humorously and Ja'far's attention returned to your son. "Hearing of a strong king from an island kingdom far away who had yet to find a wife, the princess's father rushed to arrange a meeting, hoping to persuade the king into marrying his favorite daughter."

"Was the king a good person?" Haroun questioned.

Ja'far chuckled. "You could say that. The king had done many great deeds and helped many people, but he was quite a pain to deal with sometimes. He was a constant source of annoyance for his generals. There was one time he fell asleep by the side of a road and-" You cleared your throat, urging Ja'far to go on with the story. "Right, so, the king himself wasn't interested in marrying, but the king's adviser, who had been urging the king to marry for years, saw a valuable opportunity in the match and advised his king to accept the invitation."

"Were the king and his adviser close?"

Ja'far smiled softly, something of sentiment flashing across his face. "They were. They had gone on many adventures together and had known each other since childhood. Which was precisely why the king decided to follow his advice. Traveling many weeks, they came to the princess' city, receiving a grand welcome upon their arrival."

"And did the king and princess fall in love?"

"Not quite. After spending some time together, the king and princess grew to be good friends, but a romance didn't form."

"What? Why not?" Haroun whined.

"Because upon meeting the king and his adviser, the princess had fallen in love with the adviser instead of the king, and he had fallen deeply in love with her in turn." You chuckled under your breath and gazed at your husband through half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile painted across your face as memories suffused the air. 

"Really?" your son asked in disbelief.

"Yep," you answered, winking at Ja'far. "The adviser was head over heels from the beginning."

"Yes, I - I mean _he_! - was. _He_ was." The slightest of blushes reddened Ja'far's freckles at his slip-up. 

"Were they able to be together? The king would have let them be together wouldn't he?"

"I'm afraid it wasn't nearly that simple," Ja'far sighed, and a frown appeared on Haroun's face. "Though they hadn't told the king about their newfound love, the king could tell just by watching them. He, of course, was supportive of the relationship, but the princess' father wasn't quite as accepting."

"Why? Shouldn't he have been happy that the princess was in love?"

"He should've," you said, "but he wasn't. The princess' father felt that his daughter needed a wealthier, more powerful husband and that a king's adviser wasn't good enough."

"So what did they do?" 

"Well, the king took it upon himself to persuade the princess' father otherwise. He was happy for his friend, happy that he'd found love, and didn't want him to lose that love. After much thought and discussion with his adviser, the king offered the princess' father a deal. In exchange for allowing the adviser and princess to be together, he would be given a share in the island kingdom's trade; spices, fabrics, and luxuries from all over the world readily available to him."

"Did he accept?"

"He did...on one condition."

"What condition?" Haroun asked around a yawn, trying and failing to stifle the action.

"That should the king's adviser ever hurt the princess in any way or ever fail to protect her, he receive the penalty of death at her father's hand. The king's adviser accepted without hesitation, swearing an oath on his king and honor."

"And did he ever break his promise?" your child asked, his eyes closing and his breathing evening out.

Ja'far's eyes settled on you once more, his gaze tender in the dim light of the room. "No, I haven't. And I never will."

"And they lived happily ever after?" Haroun murmured, finally falling asleep.

"And they lived happily ever after," you ended, leaning down to place a kiss to your sleeping son's head. Carefully leaning over the little boy, you kissed your husband next, the contact loving, lingering. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, my princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!^^ Ja'far deserves looovvveee!!!<33


	6. Three Types of Spice (Sinbad x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can do this. I can do this. ...Shit, I don't know how to do this. *hides face in hands* My first time writing something like this. Hope it's okay-ish.
> 
> I do not own Magi or any of its characters.

_Your mouth tastes like the ground cinnamon used to flavor the baklava served during the dessert course, sweet and addictive as Sinbad's tongue finds yours._

Small hands tangle in his hair as he pins you against a stone pillar, his body pressing flush against yours. He relishes in the gasp that escapes your kiss-reddened lips as his hips begin to grind, slow and torturous. 

When he pulls away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to yours, he can't help but smirk, gold eyes dark and swirling with passion. He can see you trying to pull yourself together, to form some sort of argument against skipping out on "matters of state" and "international diplomacy," but you're putty in his hands and you know it. His beautiful, strong queen unraveled by him and him alone, the look in your eyes mirroring his as your skin flushes a becoming shade of pink.

"Sin, we're-" You're cut off by his lips covering yours again, stealing your breath away. It takes every bit of your effort to form a coherent sentence as his mouth travels along your jaw, steadily making his way to your neck. "We're going to get caught. Ja'far's going to come looking for us any minute now."

"Let him find us." Looking into your eyes, his voice is deep and husky as he speaks, the sound alone sensual enough to make your legs weak. You would never understand how he had that power over you. "He should know by now what happens when we disappear together."

"But-ah!" You moan as his lips attach to the sensitive spot on your neck, nipping at the tender skin before soothing it with his tongue. "W-What if he comes looking for us? Remember what happened last time?"

His ministrations on your neck come to a halt and for a moment you think he's actually about to stop before he says, "Then I suppose we'll have to move somewhere more private, won't we?" Before you can argue with him, convince him that he needs to return to the visiting dignitaries currently feasting on the palace balcony, his arms are around you, one around the backs of your knees and the other across your back as he easily lifts you off your feet.

Any arguments you try to make on the way to your shared bedroom are either swallowed by his mouth against yours or silenced by the heated look he gives you, a soft hum rumbling deep in his chest. You know that look. It's the look that says, "I want you and I'm going to take you," the corner of his mouth pulling into a smirk as his eyes take on a molten quality, like rivers of gold overflowing with love and lust.

All thoughts of being a good host fly from your mind as he falls on the bed with you, strong hands grabbing your thighs through the thin linen of your dress and wrapping your legs around his waist as his lips dive for yours once more. 

_Your skin tastes like nutmeg and firelight as his tongue runs over you, from your neck to your collarbone and down the valley between your breasts as he lowers the top of your dress._

Sinbad can't get enough of the small mewls and whines you make as he begins to undress you, lavishing kisses and love bites to every inch of skin that comes into view. He can feel the blood rushing southward as your breasts finally appear, perfect swells rising and falling with your quick breathing. 

His eyes take you in hungrily as the rest of your body is bared to him, your dress pooled at the foot of the bed. From the heated look in your eyes to the subtle shift and curve of your body as you wait for him, exposed and vulnerable, he knows you want him just as much as he wants you. Without looking away from you he rips off his robes and loose pants, his turban tumbling to the floor, and then he's on you, the sensation of his skin against yours drawing a moan from your parted lips.

His hands grasp your waist, massaging your sides as his mouth eagerly covers the tip of one breast, making you cry out as he sucks and bites. Your hands tangle in messy, purple hair, holding his head against your breast and he smiles against you before switching to the other breast, one of his hands reaching up to grasp the swell still glistening with his saliva. 

You gasp his name and he abandons your chest to lean up to your ear, making sure to keep just enough distance between his body and yours that you can only feel the slightest brush of bare skin, the ghost of a heat you ignited in him. When you try to touch him, to bring him closer to you, one of his larger hands is quick to pin your wrists above your head, making you groan in frustration as you glare up at him half-heartedly. Oh so softly, he murmurs into your ear, "What is it, love? What would my queen have me do?"

If this were any other night, he would relent in his touches until you told him, begging him to just take you already, but he can feel his control ebbing under a tide of eagerness. He was a starving man and here was a delectably spiced feast all laid out for him.

His warmth leaves you entirely for a moment, causing a whine to rise in your throat, before you feel a soft touch between your legs and can't help but cry out.

_Your essence tastes like aniseed, strong and warm, a nectar he was afraid he couldn't live without._

He would never get enough of the way you tasted, of being the only man allowed to taste you.

Burying his face between your legs, he finds a treasure more priceless than any of the powerful vessels he wears on his arms and around his neck. Though he could easily afford the finest delicacies the world had to offer, nothing compared to the way you tasted as his tongue lapped at you ravenously, your legs pulled over his shoulders and your hands clawing into the sheets.

You cry and scream his name as his tongue brushes a particularly sensitive spot inside your warmth and satisfaction wells deep in his chest. The whole palace could hear your cries and he wouldn't care. It would let them know how well he was loving you.

When you throw your head back, overwhelmed by pleasure, he gratefully receives all you have to offer. Heartbeats after you calm down, his eyes meet yours as you look down at him and he's dazed by the sheer love and affection he finds in your gaze. He knows you love him, but it always surprises him how much. 

Crawling over you, he leans down to capture your lips with his own in a loving, passionate kiss. He never used to get emotional when with a woman, but you're different. You're his to love, his to hold, his to cherish. And even though he knows he doesn't deserve to love you in the slightest, that's exactly what he plans to do.

Without warning, his hips drop to yours, and you arch your back in surprise and pleasure as he begins to make love to you. Impassioned, adoring eyes watch your every reaction, lips gracing your skin again and again as he indulges in the taste of you throughout the night, unable to get enough of the three spices in perfect harmony with one another, an ambrosia for your king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, it's not even that intense and I'm blushing like crazy. I tried!>///<
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Here You Come Again (Levi Ackerman x Reader) College!/Modern!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the lovely Dolly Parton's "Here You Come Again" (link below). I've combined two things I love-Levi Ackerman and Dolly Parton.XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jel1HB3j2N0
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan, any of its characters, or the song "Here You Come Again" by Dolly Parton.

Stepping off the train and into the sunlight, you took a moment to simply breath in the clean, sea air, letting a smile grace your face. Closing your eyes, you tipped your head back and felt the sun on your skin. It'd only been a few months since the last time you'd been home, but it felt like too long. Whatever sunlight you felt in the city was weak and sparse compared to this. 

Opening your eyes, you continued walking with a new spring in your step, excitement coursing through your veins. Finally, you had the whole summer to spend time with your family, revisit your old stomping grounds, and, most importantly, not have to worry about due dates and mountains of essays. You could barely wait to see your old high school friends and catch up! Social media didn't compare to actual face-to-face at all.

A familiar face appeared in your mind at the thought of the people you loved and missed before you could think better of it and you pushed it away just as quickly. 

You'd gotten over him. He and you had gone your separate ways. He didn't matter anymore...

"(Y/N)!!!" You barely had time to turn around before a brown streak slammed into you, knocking you off your feet and sending your suitcase and backpack flying. "(Y/n)!!!" Hanji whined, pressing her face into your chest as you groaned. "I missed you so much!!! What took you so long to get here?!" Taking note of your winded state, the brunette woman gasped. "(Y/n)?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right." Moving to sit up, you returned Hanji's choking embrace. Despite the lingering pain in your back and neck, you really were happy to see your old partner in crime. "I missed you so much, Hanji!" It'd been too long since the two of you had schemed together, having gone to separate universities. Separating, you let her grab your suitcase as you picked up your backpack, following her to an old jeep parked on the side of the road. "How've you been? Zoology treating you well?"

"Are you kidding? Zoology's the love of my life!" A teasing smile stretched her cheeks and she nudged your shoulder with her own. "Just like a certain shorty we both know is yours."

"Hanjiiii!" Sighing, you murmured, "You and I both know that's never going to happen." Trying to give her a bright smile, you said, "Besides! I'm over him now. I've gotten myself together."

She gave you a skeptical look. "That so?" 

"Yep!" 

"Hmm..." She puffed her cheeks out in a childish pout. "Don't get me wrong, Petra's a nice girl and all, but you were always the better choice for Levi."

You rolled your eyes. "Whatever you say." _'In the end it didn't matter, did it? He still went out with her.'_ A small sigh of relief passed your lips as she dropped the subject, popping open the trunk and loading your stuff inside. Now that the topic had come up though, you didn't seem to be able to force your mind off of him. Levi Ackerman was still there in your subconscious, in all his cool beauty, as statuesque as the last day you saw him, only one thing was different as you thought of him. Your heart was yours now. Not his.

 

 

Slipping your feet out of your sandals, you carried them as you walked, flexing your toes in the wet sand. Brushing your hair behind one ear, you took a moment to admire the ocean at night. The moon always looked so beautiful over the waves, highlighting the churning water and subtle shift of the horizon. 

It'd been wonderful to see your family and friends again but you wanted to get away from the excitement for a little while, deciding to take a stroll on the beach not far from your house. The place held so many memories from your childhood and teenage years, both good and bad...

_The moon shone high in the sky, nearing its zenith, but you and Levi still sat on the sand, staring across the water in uncomfortable silence._

_Hanji had been with the two of you earlier, but had since gone home, saying something about getting up early that was quite obviously an excuse to give the two of you time alone together. At this point, you weren't sure if being alone with Levi was a good thing or a bad thing. Your heart said it was a good thing, seeing as you were in love with him and all, but your head wasn't quite as agreeable, drawing attention to every little thing and making you too anxious to say more than a few words and sneak glances at him out of the corner of your eye._

_When had it become so hard for you to hold a normal conversation with him? One day, you were friends, doing normal "just friends" things, and the next, bam! Instant blush whenever you saw him and uncontrollable heart palpitations._

_Of course, Hanji knew before you even realized it that you were in love with Levi. When you'd confided your newfound feelings for your mutual friend, she'd jumped right in, asking what your game plan was to win "shorty's heart." You hadn't had one, and still didn't really have one, but any chance she got, Hanji managed to get you and him alone together, urging you to spill your heart to him._

_"(Y/n)." You jolted at the sound of your name, head snapping up to look at him even as he kept his gaze on the horizon._

_"Y-Yes!" you managed to say a little too enthusiastically._

_"I think I'm going to go out with Petra."_

_Your first reaction was to look away, act like those few words didn't shatter your heart and knock the air from your lungs. "O-Oh."_

_"What do you think?"_

_Could he be any more cruel? "I-If that's what you want, go for it!" You smiled at him so widely it masked the tears gathering in your eyes, but you rose before he could see through your facade as Levi undoubtedly would. "Well, it's getting late. I should get going."_

_"(Y/-"_

_"I'll see you later, Levi, okay?" Your voice trembled, but you continued to smile through the tears as you walked away, abandoning your plans to confess. Part of you hoped he would call your name, tell you it was a lie, grab you up in his arms and hold you close, anything that would keep you from leaving and having to tear your heart away from that which it longed for so badly._

_But he didn't and you resolved yourself against wasting any more time loving him._

That was the last time you saw him before leaving for college, deliberately avoiding him as you tried to piece together the shards of your heart and pick yourself back up again.

Just this once, you allowed yourself the luxury to imagine what it would've been like if you and Levi actually had worked out in high school, if you'd actually gotten together on that summer night so long ago instead of had your heart torn to bits. Such a world was almost too wonderful to imagine.

"(Y/n)?"

Your gaze snapped from the ocean to the man standing only a few feet away, and your heart just about stopped. How fitting, to meet him here again. Levi hadn't changed a bit in the year you hadn't seen him, the same sculpted face, pale skin, dark undercut. He still looked better than a body had a right too. His storm-grey eyes were wide as he looked at you, faint surprise crossing his features. 

Deep down, you felt your traitorous heart throb in response to him and you clenched your teeth, trying to calm yourself. Here he came again, just when you were about to get yourself together after his rejection, and just like that ever defense you had built against him began to crumble. 

It wasn't fair at all.

Unwilling to let him see what effect he had on you, you pasted a friendly, if a little chilly, smile on your face. "Hi, Levi. It's been a while, hasn't..." The words died on your lips when you saw him _smile_ at you. In all the years you had known Levi, you'd only seen him smile a handful of times but here he was, _actually smiling_ , just by looking at you. 

_He_ wasn't fair at all.

The ravenette moved towards you, pale skin seeming to glow in the moonlight, and you panicked as the rest of your defenses fell, completely disarmed by that loving smile he was giving you. "(Y/-"

"NO!" Levi reeled back at your outburst, eyes wide. "You don't get to just waltz right in and wrap my heart around your finger just like you did before!" God, what were you saying? He was messing up your mind.

"(Y/n), what are you-"

"NO!" you shouted again, turning away from him and wrapping your arms around yourself as all the old wounds you'd thought had healed reopened. "I am NOT doing this again!"

Strong hands grasped your shoulders and forcefully spun you back to face him. "Listen to me, brat!"Grasping your chin, he forced you to meet his eyes. "What are you talking about? Does this have to do with how you avoided me before leaving without a word?"

"Just leave me alone, Levi," you ground out, trying to keep the whimper from your voice as you looked at him.

"Like hell. Now tell me what's going on." His tone softened almost imperceptibly with his next words. "Life's been dull without you."

Your anger flared. "What about Petra?"

He blinked and you could have smacked him for the confusion on his face. "What about her?"

"You two are together, aren't you? Why would your life be dull if she's with you?"

"Didn't Hanji tell you?"

You quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

"Petra and I went on all of one date before going our separate ways. We were never really official."

 _'Goddamnit Hanji!'_ You sighed and said, "No. She didn't tell me that." Still, you didn't know why he was looking at you so intensely, his hold on your shoulders so tight yet tender. "What do you want from me, Levi?"

He didn't respond for a few seconds, continuing to stare at you, and you wondered if he'd heard you. "(Y/n)...do you love me?"

He said it so quietly, so lovingly, it took your breath away and the truth passed your lips before you could think better of it. "Yes." You'd always known it was the truth, deep down, you just hadn't wanted to accept it for the past year, too raw and vulnerable whenever the thought of still loving him came to mind. "But you don't love me."

Levi snorted at that and you glared at him. "Who the hell told you that?" He sounded amused, but you having known him for so long could detect the serious undertone in his voice.

"You did!"

"I never said that."

"Oh, so when you said 'I think I'm going to go out with Petra' that wasn't you saying you don't love me?"

"No. That was me being a dumbass." You blinked at him as he leaned closer, the heat of his body so close to your own. "That was me not realizing what it was that I felt for you until you left me alone on that beach and never spoke another word to me." Levi's arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against him. "I love you, (y/n), and I'm sorry I hurt you so badly."

You bit your lip as tears welled and streamed down your cheeks, refusing to sob. "H-How can I believe you? How can I believe what your saying isn't just pretty lies?"

"Because I don't think I can handle another year without you talking to me," he chuckled wryly. "I'm strong, but not that strong." 

"Levi..." You leaned your head against his shoulder, debating whether you should take this leap of faith or not and give this romance another chance. "I love you," you tried the words, carefully observing his reaction.

He smiled softly, reaching to twine the fingers of one hand with yours. "I love you, too."

"I love you," you repeated.

"And I love you," he said again, and when you raised your head he was suddenly much closer. Half-lidded grey eyes gazed into yours, steadily closing as you and he leaned closer and closer to one another, drawn by some strange magnetism. You teetered between falling again and stepping back, away from him...

"Hey! You two should kiss!"

You froze, Levi froze, and you screamed internally as you spun around to face Hanji, leaning over the metal barrier separating the beach from the road, a wide, foolish smile on her face. Your face felt like it was on fire as you glared at her, a wide, teasing smile stretching her cheeks.

"Hanj-!" You were cut off by hands gripping the collar of your shirt, pulling you back around, and Levi's lips smashed into yours, stealing your breath and making your head spin as your senses filled with him and him alone. You were faintly aware of Hanji screaming behind you, but all you could think of was how hot his lips were, coaxing you to return the kiss as they moved against yours. Throwing your arms around his neck you pulled him closer and closed your eyes, giving in to him, this man that you would never be able to get over no matter how much time you spent away from him. How had you ever doubted how he felt about you?

You had time to think, _'Here we go,'_ before you fell for him all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long writing this. Thanks for reading though!^^


	8. What She Meant To Him (Yut-Lung Lee x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in the mood to write angst and this is the result.
> 
> I do not own Banana Fish or any of its characters.

He realizes now, what Eiji meant to Ash.

Yut-Lung blames himself for this. He shouldn't have pushed you away and left you unprotected. He should've held you close and never let go, his precious, irreplaceable (y/n). But it was much too late for him to rethink his actions.

The truth was he'd been terrified by how strongly he felt for you, someone wonderful and beautiful and actually normal who'd unsuspectingly walked into his life and undeservingly paid the price for it. Yut-Lung should've been honest with you, told you what kind of monster he was, but he hadn't wanted to. He told himself that it was because you'd move on with your life, move on from him, soon enough, but that was a lie. It was really because he wanted to keep you by his side for as long as he could and he knew that if he told you you'd probably run away screaming. For the first time in his life, Yut-Lung Lee had found someone who his heart beat for, someone he wanted to share his secrets with and hold close late at night, and it scared him more than anything.

So he did what he did best. He said horrible things to you, threatened to do horrible things to you that made the bile rise in his throat, and at the end of it all he lost you, just as he had intended. The worst part was that as you walked away from him, tears streaming down your face, he actually had the nerve to feel regretful.

This was what he wanted, wasn't it? He was disgusted with himself, both for feeling this way and for hurting you.

It was just like him, to do something like this, to push away the one good thing in his miserable life. Your presence was like being bathed in gentle morning sunlight after a long night, except you weren't here anymore and the darkness had returned, more lonely and cold than before.

At least you were safe now, he'd thought, bitterly trying to find a pro to your leaving him as he drowned his sorrows in expensive wine. But even that had turned out to be untrue, leading to his current position standing outside a uniform hospital door, your name scribbled on a temporary placard on the wall. By the time he'd let you go it was already too late, one of his many enemies had already found out about you, despite his best efforts to keep you a secret. When Yut-Lung had woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, a phantom knife lodged between his ribs, he'd immediately known that something had happened to you.

He remembered ordering his men to find you and bring whoever it was that had hurt you to his feet. He remembered the sting of broken glass slicing his hands as he destroyed everything in sight in a fit of rage. He remembered putting bullet after bullet after bullet into the body of the man who had harmed you, his blood pooling across the ornate oriental carpet. He didn't remember how he had gotten to the hospital and found your room.

Why was he even here? It was his fault you had nearly died. Being with him had immediately made you a target. He might as well have painted a bull's eye on your back. What could he possibly say to you that would make things better? The best he could do now was leave you alone, cut himself off from you completely.

But he doesn't want to. Selfish as he is, he wants to keep you by his side, the one person who actually made his life bearable. It's more than he deserves and he knows it.

Funny that as he's standing here, longing for you with every breath he takes, Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura are what come to mind. The sheer force of realization makes his chest cave and his heart squeeze painfully. He never understood why Ash cared so much for the Japanese boy until now. It was because Eiji was a balm to everything horrible, someone he could talk to without fear, a center of gravity his tortured soul could rely on no matter what happened, and the same was true for you when it came to Yut-Lung. That's what Eiji meant to Ash, and that's what you mean to him.

And just like Ash did, he's going to have to let you go to keep you safe. 

It's simply too dangerous to be around him. After everything he had survived and experienced, your pain is the one thing he can't bear. For once in his life, he'd found someone he cared about more than himself and if it meant you could live a happy, normal, safe life he would readily, but not gladly, let your hand slip from his.

All he wants now is to speak with you, see you, one more time, just one last interaction to hold onto for the rest of his life. But should he? Does he even dare to after what happened? Further, Yut-Lung had the impression that the moment he walked into that room and saw you, he'd lose all resolve to let you go. Even so...just one last time. One more time and then he'd be gone.

Quietly pushing the door open, his eyes land on your sleeping form. Part of him wants to wake you up so he can look into the eyes he dreams about, but he knows you'd probably only look at him with anger and hurt now instead of love, so he settles for your peaceful face. His heart beats painfully in his chest at the realization of what he had and what he lost and for the first time in his life, he prays.

Yut-Lung prays for your safety and happiness, first and foremost, and then he prays that the heartbreak he feels now never leaves so he'll never forget what you meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was getting Banana Fish flashbacks as I wrote this.T_T I'm never going to get over this show.


End file.
